An Honorary Winchester
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: At ten years old, Lacy Parker lost both her parents to a demon attack and was taken in by John Winchester. Raised as a hunter, she slipped back into a normal life four years ago. Now the man she called father is missing and the Winchester boys need her help. But when feelings come back to the surface, can she continue to hunt for the demon that killed the boys mother and Jess?
1. Pilot

**Pilot**

* * *

Closing time.

That was Lacy Parker's favorite time of night. When she finally was able to flip the open sign to closed, she was free. She could take off her apron and go home to an empty house. Well, it was only empty because her adopted father Bobby Singer was on a hunt somewhere in Nevada. He had asked her to come along, but she decided that she had gone this long without hunting, so she would be fine.

Lacy stuffed her apron under the counter and collected her tips, as the cook came out. He was a middle aged man with a balding head and a beer gut, and he was one of the sweetest men ever. "Lacy, good thing you're still here. I just got a call from my wife and her car broke down on the highway. I need to go pick her up—"

"I'll close down for you Henry." Lacy said with a smile.  
"Thank you so much!" Henry said, giving Lacy a hug. "I'm so glad I could count on you." Henry grabbed his things and left the diner, Lacy locking the door behind him. She sighed and walked over to the cash register, locking it up. She then went back into the back, making sure everything was locked up and put away. The freezer was almost closed when she heard a sound.

Lacy immediately stiffened and shut the freezer. She made her way back towards the front. When she reached the dining room, she looked around and nothing was there. Lacy slowly bent down to retrieve her gun from under the counter. That's when she heard the step.

"Nice to see you Lace."

Lacy stood up; gun cocked, and pointed it at the person. She let out a breath. "Dean Winchester." She said, putting the gun on the counter. "You know if you weren't careful I could have shot you."

"And you could have patched me right up." Dean replied, putting his gun on the counter as well. Lacy smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug. Dean squeezed her tight and took her in. "God, how long has it been?"

"Four years." She replied, taking a seat on one of the rotating bar stools.

"Really? That long."

"Yes, and all I get from you is a call on every birthday and holiday. Not one visit. Bobby and I miss you."

"Well I've missed you too." Dean said, tucking a piece of hair behind Lacy's ear. Both of their eyes met. Lacy had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were.

"So." She said, breaking the moment. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help. Dad's missing."

"Dean, you and I both grew up with John. His version of missing means he'll be back in a few days."

"I wouldn't be so worried, but his idea of a few days ended two days ago. I need your help finding him."

"My help?"

"Well, Bobby wasn't available, so you'll do." Lacy hit him, laughing. "I'm joking. You're one of the best hunters I know."

Lacy looked at Dean and raised her eyebrow. "Fine. I'll help you find John."

Dean smiled and picked up his gun. "Good. I'll take you home and you can pack, then we'll hit the road. Oh, but we got to make one stop first." Dean turned to exit the restaurant.

"Where?" Lacy asked, standing.

"Stanford."

* * *

"Dean, do you really think we should be doing this?" Lacy whispered/screamed as she watched Dean pull his himself up on the fire escape of the apartment building.

"It's easy." Dean said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, so is using the front door."

"Come on Lace, do you really think he'd let us in?"

"You won't know until you try." Lacy said. Dean laughed, finding the window he was looking for. He quickly got it open and smiled at Lacy, before going inside. Lacy sighed and went to pull herself up.

"These Winchesters." She groaned through clenched teeth. As she pulled herself up, she heard fighting break out from the apartment Dean went into. She quickly made her way inside and found Dean, with Sam pinned to the ground.

"Easy there tiger." Dean told Sam.  
"Dean?" Sam asked. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean replied. Sam proved him wrong as he yanked Dean onto the ground, pinning him on his back. "Or not. Get off of me."

The two boys stood, and that's when Sam noticed Lacy standing there. "Lacy"! He exclaimed, putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk." Lacy said, still in Sam's embrace. God, she had missed this kid so much. Just then, the lights turned on and Lacy looked, seeing a blonde woman with very short shorts standing there.

"Sam?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the two hugging. Lacy stepped back.

"Jess." Sam said with a sigh. "Hey. Dean, Lacy, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait, your brother Dean? And Lacy." Jess said with a smile. "Lacy, Sam talks about you all the time."

"The same with you." Lacy replied. Dean looked between the two girls and walked towards Jess.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs." Dean said, referencing to the crop top she wore. "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on." Jess said, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

Lacy walked forward and hit Dean on the head. "I'm sorry about him." She said. "He was dropped on his head at birth." Dean looked at Lacy and scoffed before walking back over to Sam.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business." Dean said to Jess. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said, going over to Jessica. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean looked from Sam to Lacy, who was giving him a look. "Okay." Dean started. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift." Sam said. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean sighed and looked at Lacy. She nodded. Dean turned back to Sam. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's expression didn't change, but Lacy could see how tense he was. "Jess, excuse us."

* * *

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said as he, Dean, and Lacy made their way downstairs.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy." Dean said. "Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean stopped. "Sam, you and I both know it hasn't ever been for this long." Lacy said, trying to calm the two Winchester boys down. "Now are you gonna come with me and Dean or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting and I thought you did to Lacy."

"Come on." Dean answered before she could. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?" Sam asked as they started back down the stairs again. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too."

The two brothers stopped, looking at each other. This conversation seemed all too repetitive to Lacy. It's one these boys had many times growing up.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam finally asked. Dean rolled his eyes and exited the building. Outside sat the Impala, waiting for them to return. "The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, us three were raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do?" Dean asked. "You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away."

"Dean." Lacy started. He was about to open up a whole different can of worms that Lacy didn't feel like dealing with right now.

"I was just going to college." Sam said. "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it. Look, Lacy and I need you're help. We can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Lacy stepped in, taking a hold of the conversation. Sam sighed, looking down then back up at Lacy.

"What was he hunting?" Sam asked. Dean smiled and opened the trunk of the Impala, revealing their arsenal. He propped the compartment open with a shotgun and began to dig through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He muttered to himself.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"John let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Lacy asked, seemingly asking the same thing Sam was going to.

"I'm twenty-six." Lacy scoffed and Dean began pulling out papers from a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He handed the papers to Sam and Lacy. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam suggested.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Lacy said, showing him a different article. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years."

Dean smiled at her for seeing the pattern and took the papers back. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean pulled out a tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He pressed play. Over the static, Lacy could make out John's voice.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad, Sammy." Dean said. "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

"I can never go home..." A woman's voice said over the recorder.

"Never go home." Lacy said, repeating her words. Dean closed up the trunk, leaning on it.

"You know, in almost four years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said, looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and looked back up at the apartment. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." Lacy smiled. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Lacy asked.

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked. "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean said with a smirk.

Sam scoffed. "So we got a deal or not?"

"Deal." Lacy said. Sam nodded, before heading back inside.

"Law school." Dean said, as Lacy sat next to him on the trunk. "Little Sammy and law school."

"I think it's a good thing." Lacy said.

"Of course you do. You were all for getting out of hunting."

"Yes, but I wish I had done something meaningful with my life. Instead I'm working part time at the diner and answering phones for Bobby. At least Sam is doing something."

"Hey." Dean said, putting an arm around Lacy. "The world needs women to serve it pie." And he laughed. Lacy scoffed and pushed Dean, almost knocking him over. "I'm kidding." Dean paused. "I kind of wished you had stayed though. I really missed you."

Lacy looked at Dean and smiled. "Me too."

* * *

Lacy woke up the next morning in the back seat of the Impala. She had one of Dean's jackets on as a blanket and the sun blinded her a little bit. She sat up, seeing Sam sitting in the passenger seat, holding a box of tapes. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." He replied, giving her a smile.

"Hey!" Sam and Lacy turned seeing Dean standing at the back of the car, holding up chips and a soda. "You two want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." Sam said, disgust in his voice. Dean shrugged and handed Lacy a bottle of water. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean said, taking the gas pump out of the car. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Lacy asked as the boys both got back in the car.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean replied after some thought. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"That sounds about right." Sam mumbled. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"

'Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean said, popping in a Metallica tape. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." And with that he turned on the car.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam said as the music started. Dean slowly turned it up. "It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean yelled. Lacy laughed and made herself comfortable in the back seat.

* * *

"All right. So, there's no one matching John at the hospital or morgue." Lacy said, hanging up her phone. "So that's something, I guess."

Up ahead, on the bridge, there were two cop cars and many officers. Dean looked at both Sam and Lacy before pulling over. The three looked at the scene, before Dean finally turned off the engine. Once he did, Dean reached over into the glove compartment and pulled out a box full of ID cards. Lacy sighed. These guys just never learned.

Dean pulled out a badge. "Let's go." He said and the three got out of the car. They made their way over to the crime scene.  
'So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Lacy heard the deputy ask another

"Yeah." He replied.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked. The deputy looked at Dean.

"And who are you?"

Dean showed him the badge. "Federal marshals."

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Dean laughed. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean walked over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Lacy asked.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked.

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked.  
"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said. Lacy stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Lacy said, giving the officers a smile. She motioned for the two boys to walk away and followed. Once they were away, Dean hit her on the arm.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" He asked.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" She asked back.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on." Dean said, stopping. "We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam cleared his throat and Lacy and Dean looked seeing the Sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you three?" The Sheriff asked.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Lacy said and the three walked past back to the Impala.

* * *

The three made their way into town, trying to find the daughter of the officer, the one whose boyfriend was missing. As they came around to the theater, Lacy spotted a girl putting up posters. "I'll bet you that's her." She said. The boys nodded and walked over to her. "You must be Amy."

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you." Dean said. "We're his family. I'm his uncle Dean, this is Sammy. And this is his aunt Lacy."

"He never mentioned you to me."

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam said.

"Hey, are you okay?" Another girl came up and asked Amy.

"Yeah." Amy replied .

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Amy said. She motioned for the three to follow her and they went into a nearby diner. "I was on the phone with Troy." Amy told them once they sat down. "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Lacy asked.

"No. Nothing I can remember."

"Here's the deal, ladies." Dean said. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." Amy and Rachel looked at each other. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel said.

"What do they talk about?" Dean, Lacy, and Sam asked at the same time.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

* * *

After their chat with Amy and Rachel, the three decided to head to the library to do research. Dean began searching the news archives, but was getting nothing. Sam finally pushed him aside, making Dean upset. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah." Lacy said, seeing where he was going.

Sam replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and an article pulled up. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Lacy said, reading on. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

""'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."" Sam said, reading the article.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. The two looked and saw it was the bridge they were at this morning.

* * *

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said, leaning on the railing of the bridge. It was night and the three were alone.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean said, before walking off.

"Okay, so now what?" Lacy asked her and Sam following.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" Sam said, stopping.

"Monday. Right. The interview. Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam said, stepping closer to Sam. Crap, Lacy thought. She was gonna have to break up a fight.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"You're one of us."

"No. I'm not like you." Sam said, getting in front of Dean. "This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Suddenly Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him against the railing. Lacy pulled Dean off of him, before he could do anything drastic.

"Stop it you two." Lacy said. And it was silent.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said.

"Good, now can we act like human beings again?" Lacy asked. Dean scoffed and looked around when he grabbed Lacy's arm. She looked up and saw a woman, Constance, standing at the edge of the bridge. "Sam." She said. Just then, she jumped over the side and into the water.

The three ran over to where she jumped, but they couldn't see anything. "Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

Suddenly, the Impala's engine started and its headlights came on. The three turned to look. "Who's driving your car?" Lacy asked. Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and jingled them. The car moved forward and began to come at them. "Go! Go!" Lacy yelled as they took off running. Before they knew it, the car was right behind them, so they jumped. Lacy caught onto the railing and held on. The car died letting Lacy know it was okay to climb back up. She looked over the railing to see that Sam had grabbed on to, but Dean was on the river bank covered in mud. "Dean? Dean! Are you all right?" she yelled at him.

"Yeah." He groaned, obviously annoyed. Lacy laughed and helped Sam back over to railing. Once Dean got back up to the bridge, he made his inspection of going over the car.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now." Dean replied. "That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Lacy said. "So where's the job go from here, genius?" Lacy asked as the three sat on the hood. Dean threw his arms up in frustration. Sam turned and looked at Dean.

"You smell like a toilet."

* * *

"One room please." Dean said, tossing the credit card down on the front desk. It was the first one they found and Dean really did need a shower.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man working asked, looking at the card.

"What do you mean?" Lacy asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The three looked at each other.

Not long after, Sam opened the motel room door, having picked the lock. The three quickly went in and they looked around. Every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said after inspecting a forgotten burger.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried." Sam said. "Trying to keep something from coming in." Lacy walked over and looked at one wall. It had picture of all the missing people on it. "What have you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims." Lacy replied. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"Dad figured it out." Sam said. Dean and Lacy turned.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

"You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Lacy offered.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked, looking at the article over Sam's shoulder.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam said. "If he's still alive."

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up. Lacy why don't you stay and look over dad's stuff." Lacy nodded and Dean went to go take a shower.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said. Dean turned to look at him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up a hand. "No chick-flick moments." Lacy and Sam both laughed.

"All right. Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch."

* * *

Lacy laughed as she started going through John's research. The man was just as crazy and meticulous as when she was growing up. He had so much stuff on just about anything. She began looking around the room, when she noticed something on the mirror. She went closer and saw it was a picture of her, Dean, Sam, and John on the hood of the Impala. She couldn't have been more then ten in that picture. It was only months after her parents were killed by a demon.

Lacy still didn't understand why John Winchester, a man with two young children and a hunter would have ever taken care of her. Bobby had been a family friend and offered to keep her, but John said he wanted to take care of her more. He taught her everything she knew about hunting. The Winchesters were the only family she remembered and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"What did you find?" Lacy jumped up startled.

"Just a picture." She said and turned. Her breath hitched in her throat. Dean was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Damn, Lacy had forgotten how good he looked.

"Can you pass me my bag?" Dean asked, rubbing a towel on his head, drying his hair.

"Sure." Lacy said. She grabbed his bag and walked it over to him. She couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his body as she gave it to him.

"Thanks." He told her in a soft voice, before walking back into the bathroom. Lacy bit her lip. Now she remembered why she had left John and Dean those years ago.

* * *

Not long after Dean came out of the bathroom, clothed. Sam still hadn't gotten back yet from questioning the husband. As Dean came out of the bathroom, he noticed Lacy lying on the bed. What intrigued Dean thought was how her shirt rode up, revealing her toned stomach. Dean shook his head. "Hey, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asked Lacy.

"No thanks."

"You sure? Aframian's buying." Lacy laughed and shook her head. Dean smiled and grabbed his jacket exiting the room. Not five seconds later Lacy's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, seeing Dean's name.

"What?" She asked.

"Five-oh, take off." Dean replied. Lacy immediately stood up and began gathering their things.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Just go. I'll be fine. Meet up with Sam." And he hung up. By the time the officers opened the motel room door, Lacy and their things were gone.

* * *

Once Lacy got far enough away from the motel, she called Sam and told him what happened. He picked her up and said Dean would be out soon. Lacy didn't even ask how he knew. Night fell not long after and Lacy's phone rang. It was Dean.

"Fake 911 phone call?" Dean asked over the speaker. "Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"You're welcome." Sam answered. .

"Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What?" Lacy asked. "How do you know?"

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Lacy sighed and looked away, seeing a woman in the street. "Sam watch out!" She screamed. Sam slammed on his brakes, but not before he hit her. The two looked around, but saw no one.

"Take me home." The two jumped and looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Constance sitting in the back. "Take me home!"

"No." Sam said. Constance glared at him and the doors locked themselves. Lacy and Sam began to freak out, trying to unlock them, when the car started and began to drive. Sam couldn't even steer the car. They were trapped.

Pretty soon they pulled up to an old run down house, Constance's old house. The car shut off and so did the lights.

"Don't do this." Lacy said.

"I can never go home." Constance replied.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said. The two looked back, but Constance wasn't there. Suddenly the passenger door flung open and Lacy was thrown out onto the lawn. From the ground she saw Sam in the driver's seat with Constance on top of him. She could hear Sam screaming. Lacy was about to run at the car when gunshots went off. She turned seeing Dean standing there holding his gun.

Constance appeared again and this time Lacy pulled out her gun and the two began shooting, causing Constance to disappear. Sam sat up in the car and started it, driving it straight into the house. Lacy and Dean looked at each other in disbelief and ran towards the house. "Sam!" Lacy yelled.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean asked as they made it to the car.

"I think..."

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?" The two nodded and helped pull Sam out of the car. They looked at Constance, who held a picture frame. She glared at them and shoved the dresser at them, pinning them against the Impala.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and water began to pour down the staircase. "You've come home to us, Mommy." Lacy heard a child's voice say. Two children appeared behind Constance; embracing her tightly. Constance began to scream and the three began to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Once they were gone, the three slid the bureau away. "So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." Lacy said.

"Nice work, Sammy." Dean added, hitting him on the chest. Sam began laughing in pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass." Dean leaned over and looked at the Impala. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you."

* * *

Once they got the Impala out of the house, they headed out on the road again. Lacy had a map in her lap and a flashlight. "Okay, here's where John went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." Dean asked. "How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked up at Dean. "Dean, I, um..." Sam hesitated.

"You're not going." Dean finished.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

After about an hour or two, they pulled up to Sam's apartment building. "Call me if you find him?" Sam said, looking at both Lacy and Dean.

"We will." Lacy said.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Dean mumbled. Sam and Lacy both got out of the car. They hugged each other before Sam went inside and Lacy got in the passengers seat.

"Sam?" Dean called, surprising Lacy. Sam turned. "You know, we three made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam said, giving them a smile. Dean started the car and drove off.

"So," He started. "Where to? Sioux Falls, South Dakota?"

Lacy turned to him. "Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"You wanna stay?"

Lacy smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photo she found in motel. "I may not call him dad, but he was the only thing I had. I'm gonna help you find him." Dean smiled at Lacy, before putting his arm around her chair.

"Sam should be with us. He should be helping us."

"If you want him so bad, why don't you go tell him."

Dean laughed. "I thought we said no chick flick moments."

"Maybe this once."

Dean smiled and turned the car around, heading back towards the apartments. They made there way upstairs and were about to knock when they heard Sam yell. Dean broke down the door and they ran in, seeing Sam in his bedroom. It was engulfed in flames, and Jessica was pinned to the ceiling, dead. Dean quickly grabbed the three and they rushed outside, the apartment, burning.

Dean watched as firefighters, put out the flames. Lacy was at the Impala with Sam, her arms around him. As Dean walked over, Sam had a gun in his hands, which he threw in the trunk.

"We got work to do."

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the first episode. I got inspired because I just recently became a huge supernatural fan! Read and review! **


	2. Wendigo

**Wendigo **

Lacy opened her eyes and stretched out in the passenger seat of the Impala. After Jessica's funeral, they took off for Blackwater Ridge. Lacy had gone with Sam to the funeral and it pained her to see Sam go through the whole thing. Then he had to go around for days afterward, trying to find clues to find whatever killed her. It just seemed like to much for him. "Morning." Dean said from the driver's seat. Lacy blinked a couple times and smiled at him. "Morning. Are we almost there?" "A couple more hours and we will be." Suddenly Sam jerked awake from the back seat, causing Dean and Lacy to look at him. "You okay?" Lacy asked, concern heavy in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said, looking around the car. "Another nightmare?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer, so they obviously knew what that meant. "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam and Lacy both looked at Dean with a confused expression. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam said.

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean looked over at Lacy.

"Look, man, you and Lacy are worried about me." Sam started. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Sam reached up front and grabbed the map. "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean replied.

Sam sighed, folding the map to the coordinates John left them. "You know what?" Sam asked. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—"

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam finished Dean's sentence.

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence."

"John will have answers." Lacy said. "He'll know what to do."

"It's weird." Sam said, looking at the map. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam looked at Lacy and then Dean. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

* * *

After about another hour, Dean pulled the Impala up to the Lost Creek National Forest Ranger Station. They all got out and went inside. There were many pictures on the walls and even a 3D model of the forest. "Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Lacy said, looking at model. Sam walked over and joined her. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said. Lacy and Sam sighed, turning around to see Dean looking at the framed picture of a man and a bear.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Sam added. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The three turned to see a park ranger standing there.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said.

"Recycle, man." Dean decided to add, putting a fist in the air.

"Bull." The ranger said with a straight face. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes." Dean said hesitantly. "Yes, we are, Ranger—" He looked at the name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her." Wilkinson said. "Her brother filled out a back-country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it? You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will." Dean replied. "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back-country permit." Dean asked. "You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

* * *

Dean laughed as they exited the ranger station, the permit in his hand. "What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Lacy asked rather annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find John. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?" Dean said, making a face as they got to the Impala.

"What?".

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked Lacy.

"Since now." Lacy said, getting into the Impala. She was already annoyed and didn't feel like going to watch Dean try and hook up with some girl. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door to the Collins family house, which opened revealing a girl. She had short hair and a stern look on her face. "You must be Haley Collins." Dean said. "I'm Dean, this is Sam and Lacy. We're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

"Lemme see some ID." Haley said, after thinking.

Dean sighed and pulled out one of his fake IDs, showing Haley. She looked at it then back at the trio, before letting them in.

"Come on in." She opened the door and caught sight of the Impala behind them. "That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said, impressed at her interest in the car.

"Nice car." Haley said and led them inside. Dean looked back at Lacy and Sam with an excited look on his face, mouthing Oh my god. Lacy and Sam just rolled their eyes. Haley went into the kitchen getting food ready while a young boy sat at the table with his laptop.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Lacy asked.

"He checks in every day by cell." Haley said, setting a bowl on the table. "He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that." The young boy, Ben said.

Haley walked over to her brother. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah." Haley took the laptop from her brother and found the pictures. "That's Tommy." She clicked and a video pulled up.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge." Tommy said over the video. "We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."

"Well, we'll find your brother." Dean said. "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel."

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Lacy asked, noticing something on the video.

"Sure."

* * *

The familiar smell of beer and the sounds of stupidity filled up Lacy's senses as the three walked into the bar that night. There were tons of people inside, making the little dive bar cramped. Dean led the three through the crowd and to a table in the corner. Sam began pulling out stuff from his bag.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic." Sam started. "Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and began pulling out old newspaper articles.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Lacy sighed and pulled out Sam's laptop, pulling up the video of Tommy while Sam continued. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork."

"Okay." Lacy said with a sigh. "Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." She clicked through three frames of the video, in which a shadow went past Tommy's tent.

"Do it again." Dean said. Lacy repeated the steps.

"That's three frames." Lacy told them. "That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean said.

"I got one more thing." Sam said as Lacy closed the laptop. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?"

* * *

Lacy's head jerked as she found herself falling asleep at the motel room's desk. Sam and Dean had gone to talk to Mr. Shaw while Lacy stayed behind to do research and see what they were dealing with. It was boring stuff, but someone had to do it. Lacy looked down at John's journal, having stopped on the vampire page. Vampires were fast and strong, but without a victim and bite mark, they couldn't be sure.

She stretched her arms over her head and closed the journal. Dean and Sam would be back soon and no doubt they would have a long day tomorrow. Lacy picked the bed closest to the door (it was the most comfortable) and laid down. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her locket. It was a simple gold locket, shaped like a circle, and on the top was a carved star, a pentagram. Or at least that's what she thought it was. It had lots of detail and markings all over it and in the star. It was a weird piece of jewelry and she always got comments on it. But she never took it off.

It was a gift from her mom and dad on her tenth birthday. The day before they died. She opened the locket and looked at the picture inside. It was a picture of her parents and herself. She didn't really remember much about her parents. They died after her birthday and Lacy was so scared that she ran off to Bobby. Not longer after, John picked her up and she went on the road. Now this was the only think she had left of them.

Lacy snuggled up on the bed and was about to fall asleep when the motel room door opened and Sam and Dean walked in. "I can see research was as boring as ever." Dean said, putting a bag on the table.

"You have no idea." Lacy said, sitting up. "But I have narrowed it down to werewolf or skin walker."

"Well, let's cross one more off your list, because we think it's a skin walker to." Sam replied. "That old man said that the monster got inside his family's cabin. Through the front door."

"What? This must be some crazy son of a bitch then."

"Yeah. And he left Mr. Shaw with a nasty present." Dean said.

"So can we take it down?" Lacy asked.

"We can." Dean paused. "And we will."

* * *

Dean made a right, taking the Impala up a wooded path. From the back seat, Lacy could see Haley, Ben, and another man standing by a truck, getting ready for their search. Dean stopped the car and all three got out. "You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked, as Lacy got out with their bag of weapons.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley questioned. Dean shrugged.

"Who are these guys?" The man, Roy, asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley told him.

"You're rangers?" Roy asked.

"That's right." Dean replied with his sarcastic smile.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked, inspecting the three.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean said, he and Lacy walking past her.

"Yeah." Lacy added. "They don't do anything for his calves."

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy asked. "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam, Lacy, and Dean all looked at each other, then Dean looked back at Roy. "Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be." He turned to Haley. "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

* * *

They all began hiking, Roy and Dean in the lead with Sam and Lacy bringing up the rear. It had been about an hour into their journey, and Lacy could tell Dean was getting restless and annoyed with Roy. "Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy replied, not wanting to make conversation with him.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean nodded and walked in front of the man. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Suddenly, Roy grabbed Dean by his jacket, stopping him.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy smirked, and reached down, picking up a long stick. He raised it a little before stabbing it into the ground. But inside of the ground, a giant bear trap snapped shut around it. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy started walking again and Dean scoffed, walking on and Sam taking the duffel bag from Lacy.

"You didn't pack any provisions." Haley said. "You guys are carrying a _duffel_ bag. You're not rangers." She grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to her. "So who the hell are you?"

Lacy and Sam both looked at Dean, but he gave them an it's okay look and the two nodded before walking off with Ben and Roy. "He can't tell her." Lacy whispered to Sam.

"He won't". He'll probably just make up some excuse."

Lacy sighed and not moments later did Dean and Haley rejoin the group, Dean offering Lacy a peanut M&amp;M, before putting the bag anyway. She couldn't believe he was carrying that thing around.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Roy stopped walking. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge." The group caught up and Sam looked at the man.

"What coordinates are we at?" He asked.

Roy reached in his bag and pulled out a GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean and Lacy walked over to Sam, listening. It was to quiet. "You hear that?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam replied.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy said, putting the GPS away.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Lacy said.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy pushed past the three and went off into the woods alone. Dean turned and looked at the remaining members of the party.

"All right, everybody stays together." He said. "Let's go."

Not long after the started looking, Roy yelled at the group, having found something. They followed his voice and came to a clearing. There was tons of camping equipment all torn to shreds and there was blood everywhere. "Looks like a grizzly." Roy said.

"Tommy?" Haley said, taking off her backpack. "Tommy!" She yelled louder. Sam ran over to her, shushing her. "Why?" She asked.

"Something might still be out there." Lacy said, walking over to the two.

"Sam! Lacy!" Dean exclaimed, somewhere away from the campsite. They followed his voice and found him kneeling on the ground, looking at tracks. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." He stood. "I'll tell you what, that's no skin walker or black dog."

The three walked back to the campsite and Lacy and Sam began to look through the damage. "Help!" A voice yelled. Everyone stood, hearing it. "Help!" They all took off running in the direction it came from, but couldn't find anything.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked, as they all stopped. Lacy looked around and then realized something. This thing was playing with them. That's when she remember something in John's journal.

"Everybody back to camp." She said and everyone followed. Once they got back, Haley Ben, and Roy's packs had all disappeared.

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy mumbled.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked, turning to Sam, Lacy, and Dean.

"It's smart." Lacy said. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy said. Lacy rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam and Dean.

"I need to speak with you. In private." He boys nodded and walked a little ways away from the group. "Okay. Let me see John's journal." Dean reached inside his jacket and gave it to her. "I remember something from research last night." She explained, flipping through the journal. When she found the page she wanted, the turned it and showed it to the boys. "All right, check that out."

"Oh come on." Dean stared. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Hold on, she may be right." Sam said. "Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

Dean sighed. "Great. Well then this is useless." He said, showing them his gun. Lacy handed him back the journal.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Sam said, walking back towards the campsite. "All right, listen up, it's time to go." Sam said, instructing the others. "Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Kid, don't worry." Roy said. "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

"It's not me I'm worried you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean said, defending his little brother.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right?" Lacy said. "He's trying to protect you."

"Him protect me?" Roy asked, angry. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." He said, walking up to Sam.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy said with a laugh, pushing Sam.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—" But Dean and Lacy pushed him away before he could tell the man.

"Chill out." Dean said.

"Stop. Stop it." Haley ordered. "Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

There was long paused between the group, until Dean looked at Lacy and Sam. "It's getting late." He started. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked.

* * *

Night fell over the ridge and Sam, Lacy, and Dean tried their best to explain the creature to Roy, Ben, and Haley as little as possible. They built a fire, and Dean and Lacy began drawing symbols in the dirt.

"One more time, that's—"

"Anasazi symbols." Dean said, interrupting Haley. "It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Roy laughed. "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Lacy and Dean both looked up to see Sam sitting at the edge of the campsite, and went over to sit by him. "You wanna tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean—"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean stood up and walked around to Sam's front, pulling out John's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

"I kind of have to agree with Sam." Lacy said. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean...no." Sam said. "I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

"Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down, thinking, then back up again. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean turned around, looking at Haley and Ben. "Well for one, them. I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." He paused. "I'll tell you what else helps. Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

Lacy and Sam both smiled, when a twig snapped. "Help me! Please!" A voice yelled. The three rejoined the group, and Dean pulled out his gun. "Help!"

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Lacy said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked.

"Help! Help me!" And then the voice was followed by growling.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy said, pointing his gun in the direction of the growl. They all looked around when something rushed past. Haley shrieked.

"It's here." Sam said, looking at Lacy.

Roy shot at the rustling, then again as it moves. The thing yowled. "I hit it!" He exclaimed and ran to see.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled. "Don't move." He told Haley and Ben and the trio ran after Roy.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" They heard Roy yell. They followed his voice, but stopped. He was gone.

* * *

"I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said the next morning.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't." Lacy informed her. "But we're safe for now."

"How do you know about this stuff?"

Lacy and Dean paused, looking at each other. "Kind of runs in the family." Dean said. Lacy nodded and looked around, checking the symbols as Sam walked over.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight." He said. "And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said. Lacy smirked and walked over to Sam, taking John's journal from him. She opened it up to the Wendigo page, showing the others.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word." She began. "It means 'evil that devours'. They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's always the same." Dean said, picking up things from the ground as he talked. "During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities." Sam added. "Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Lacy said.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean said.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food." Lacy started. "It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean held up a can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and a white cloth he'd picked up. "We gotta torch the sucker."

* * *

After Dean assembled his Molotov cocktail from the things at the campsite, the group took off. Bloody claw marks and broken branches filled the trees. "You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct." Sam said. "They were almost too easy to follow."

Just as he said that, a growl sounded off. The trees began to rustle as the wendigo ran by. From behind her, Lacy heard Haley scream and turned just in time to see Roy's body nearly land on her, sending her to the ground.

"You okay?" Sam asked, helping her up. "You got it?"

"His neck's broke." Dean said, checking Roy. The growling became louder and closer.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Lacy yelled and they all took off. Lacy didn't really know where she was going, only that she could see Haley and Dean right next to her as she ran. The three rounded a huge tree and stopped in their tracks. Haley screamed at the sight of the wendigo and the world went black.

* * *

"Lacy!"

Pain suddenly hit Lacy as she woke up. Her arms were on fire and she could feel a cut on her head dripping blood. "Lacy, look at me."

"I'm right here Sammy." She mumbled. Sam smiled at her and cut her down, her arms dropping like weights. Sam sat her down next to Dean and Haley on the ground of the cave.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah." He said, grimacing. "Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Sam said.

"Tommy..." Haley said softly. Lacy turned, seeing Haley and Ben standing in front of Tommy who was strung up like they had been. She touched his face and he gasped, waking up. "Cut him down!" Sam did what she said; the Haley kneeled to the ground, her brother in her arms. "We're gonna get you home."

Dean sighed and got up slowly, helping Lacy get up as well. He looked down and saw the stolen packs from earlier. He reached down and pulled out three flare guns. "Check it out." Dean said.

Lacy looked down. "Flare guns." She said. "Those will work."

Haley and Ben both got their brother up and Dean, Lacy, and Sam led the way towards the exit, flare guns in hand. As they made their way, there was a growl. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said, fear in her voice.

Dean turned and looked at Lacy and Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said.

"All right, listen to me." Dean told the siblings. "Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

"What are you two gonna do?" Haley asked Lacy and Dean. Dean winked at Haley before grabbing Lacy's arm and walking off in the other direction.

"Chow time, you freaky bastard!" He began yelling. "Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

"Come on!" Lacy yelled. "You got two main courses right here! Come and get us!"

The two turned a corner, light pouring in from outside. "Hey, you want some white meat, bitch!" Dean yelled. "We're right here!"

Lacy looked at Dean. "You know I never thought I'd be taunting a Wendigo to come out and eat me." Dean laughed.

"Me either."

Suddenly there was a shot from in the distance. "Sam!" Lacy yelled. The two took off in the direction of the shot, and found that the Wendigo had cornered Sam and the Collins family.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. The Wendigo turned and Dean shot it in the stomach. It caught on fire and Lacy shot it again, the flames engulfing the monster. It fell to the ground and died.

Dean looked around at the group. "Not bad, huh?"

* * *

After dealing with the Wendigo, Lacy found Roy's satellite in the pack and called in medics. The group of six got out of the woods by dark and was bandaged up. The cut on Lacy's forehead didn't need stitches, but her shoulders were gonna be sore for days. Once she was done getting taken care of, she went to go walk over to Sam and Dean, seeing Haley kiss Dean on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father." Lacy heard Haley say before walking to the ambulance with Ben and Tom. "Thanks, Sam. Lacy." She said as she walked by and got in the ambulance.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said, sitting on the hood of the Impala.

"Me too." Sam said, he and Lacy sitting next to Dean.

"You know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I know." Sam paused. "But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Lacy smiled and watched as Dean sighed and tossed Sam the keys. All three got in the car, and Lacy got comfortable in the back seat as Sam took off, the Impala racing down the street.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long and if it's kind of boring. This episode didn't offer much interest to me but it did give me a chance to give you some info on Lacy's back story. I hope you enjoy. **_


	3. Dead In The Water

**Dead in the Water**

Lacy looked down at the obituaries on the table, letting out a sigh. This was her third paper in the last week. Dean had taken to looking at them for cases and clues, since John hadn't left them anything to follow. They were currently at some highway side inn and restaurant and Lacy was trying very hard to ignore the fact that their waitress was showing off her huge breasts to Dean every chance she got.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked, squeezing her boobs together while leaning on the table. Dean looked up and grinned, the pen in between his teeth.

"Just the check, please." Lacy looked up at saw Sam return back to the table and sit. Thank god, she thought. This boy has great timing.

"Okay." The waitress said, a little disappointed, and walked away to get the check. Dean stared after her before he hung his head and looked at Sam.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean informed him. He looked over at the waitress and pointed. "That's fun."

Lacy tried her best to hide a scoff and circled one of the obituaries. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one." She said. The boys leaned in to look, and Lacy couldn't help but smirk at the waitress. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure, maybe?"

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear. Other people just stop looking for them."

Dean looked at Sam. "Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked.

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past four years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes as the waitress came back, obviously distracting Dean. "All right, Lake Manitoc." Lacy said, with a sigh. "Hey!" She said, trying to get Dean's attention. He looked at her.

"Huh?"

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes again. "How far?"

* * *

Lake Manitoc was a few hours away from where they were, however the group got there before dark. Dean drove the Impala through the woods, pulling up to the lakeside cabin. The Carlton residence. The three got out and went to the door, Dean knocking on the door. A young man answered the door. "Will Carlton?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Carson." Dean motioned to both Sam and Lacy.

"We're with the US Wildlife Service." Lacy said. "Do you mind if we come inside? Talk to you about your sister?"

Will nodded and led the three around the house and to the lakeside, in view of Mr. Carlton sitting on the dock. "She was about a hundred yards out." Will said, looking towards the lake. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will said.

"Did you see any shadows in the water?" Lacy asked. "Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?"

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why?" Will asked, getting a little angry. "Why, what do you think is out there?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean and Sam both turned to head to the car, but Lacy looked over at Mr. Carlton.

"What about your father?" She asked. "Can we talk to him?"

Will turned towards his dad, then back to the three. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

Lacy nodded. "We understand. Thank you for your time."

* * *

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" Sheriff Jake asked, as he led the three in the back of the Sheriff's station.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Lacy said.

"Like what? Here, sit, please." He said, motioning to the chairs in his office. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." He said as they all sat.

"Yeah." Dean said with a laugh. "Right."

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year."

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know."

"Anyway..." Jake sighed. "All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Lacy asked.

"Well, the dam, of course."

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak." Dean said, looking to Lacy and Sam for some kind of story.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

"Exactly." Dean said, trying to play it off.

From behind, there was a knock on the office door. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" A female voice asked. The three stood up, turning to see a young woman standing in the doorway. "I can come back later."

"Officers, this is my daughter." The Sheriff said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean introduced himself, giving the woman a smile while shaking her hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi."

"Hi."

"They're from the Wildlife Service." Jake told Andrea. "About the lake."

"Oh." From behind Andrea, a young boy appeared. Lacy smiled at him.

"Hi there." She said. "What's your name?" He looked at her, before walking away, not saying a word. Andrea looked at the three and then followed the boy.

"His name is Lucas." Jake said.

"Is he okay?" Lacy asked, looking at him through the office window.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." He paused, before walking towards the door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

Dean, Lacy, and Sam walked out of the office, past Andrea and Lucas, before Dean stopped. "You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" He asked, mostly looking at Andrea, getting an eye roll from Lacy.

"Lakefront Motel." Andrea said with a smile. "Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two—would you mind showing us?" This time Sam rolled his eyes as well.

Andrea laughed. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble."

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three. We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She told Lucas, kissing him on the head.

Dean waved at the officer and Sam turned back. "Thanks again." He said, and the four left the station.

"So, cute kid." Dean told Andrea, who seemed to be hurrying in front of the three.

"Thanks." She replied. She led them across the street.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked. Lacy looked at him and hit him on the arm, earning her a look. Andrea stopped walking and they turned, seeing a sign for the Lakefront Motel.

"There it is." Andrea said. "Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam said.

Andrea turned to Dean. "Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line." Lacy felt her mouth open in shock, her eyes going wide. "Enjoy your stay!" Andrea called over her shoulder as she walked away. Lacy began laughing.

"'Kids are the best'?" Sam asked Dean. "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids." Dean replied.

"Name three children that you even know." Lacy said. Dean raised his hand, trying to count, but Lacy and Sam waved him off, walking into the motel.

* * *

Lacy and Dean were busy going through their belongings as Sam was researching on the internet. It gave them a chance to see what they had stocked up. Lacy needed to borrow one of Dean's credit cards later and buy some feminine items. As she was going through her bag, Dean pulled out a pair of her black lace underwear, holding it up. Lacy noticed and snatched it from him, earning a laugh from Dean. "That's the only way you'd ever get to see my underwear Winchester." She said, stuffing it back in her bag.

"We'll see about that." Lacy looked at Dean, swearing she heard him mumble it. Before she could ask, Sam spoke.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said, obviously oblivious to what had been going on behind him.

"Any before that?" Lacy asked, zipping her bag and walking over to Sam.

"Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking over Sam's other shoulder.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolled through the online articles, when Dean pointed at something.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" He asked.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May." Sam said, reading. Sam clicked the link, and an article came up. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam paused, scratching his head. "Maybe we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out." Lacy said with a sigh.

"Watching one of your parents die," Dean started. "It isn't something you just get over."

Lacy looked at Dean and then over at the clock. It was just after three. "Andrea said they'd be at the park."

Dean looked at her. "Let's go talk to him then."

* * *

"Can we join you?" Sam asked as the three walked up to Andrea.

"I'm here with my son." She replied. Dean turned and looked at Lucas.

"Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He asked, before walking over to him.

"Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea told Sam and Lacy as they sat down with her.

"I don't think that's what this is about." Lacy said. She looked at Dean, smiling as she watched the man talk to Lucas. Dean wasn't really a people person, but she loved it when his hard exterior softened a bit. As Dean got up, Andrea, Sam, and Lacy joined him away from the children.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me." Andrea said. "Not since his father's accident."

"Yeah, we heard." Lacy said. "Sorry." Andrea nodded her thanks.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea informed him.

"That can't be easy. For either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

"Kids are strong." Dean said. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" But Andrea stopped talking as Lucas walked up to the group, holding a picture. "Hey sweetie."

Lucas looked up at Dean and Lacy, holding out the picture to both of them. They each took a corner. "Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean said. Lucas said nothing and walked away, back towards the playground.

* * *

The next morning, Lacy sat at the table in the motel room, the picture Lucas drew in her hands. Sam had gone to go check it on the Carlton's while Dean stayed with Lacy. She looked at the picture one more time, before sighing and joining Dean on the bed. Just as she was about to lay down, Sam walked in the door. "So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He said, sitting with them.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" Lacy asked.

"Yep. In the sink."

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. "o you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

"The lake."

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." Lacy said. "The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood. "This is gonna happen again soon."

"And we do know one other thing for sure." Sam said. "We know this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both his kids."

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson."

Dean grabbed his jacket. "Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

* * *

When the three arrived at the Carlton house, Bill was exactly were he was the first time they came. Sitting on the dock. They got out of the Impala and walked over to him. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

Dean crossed his arms. "We're from the, the Department—"

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill said, interrupting Dean.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake." Lacy said. "What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please."

Lacy nodded and motioned for the boys to go back to the Impala. "What do you think?" Sam asked once they were far enough away.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said.

"So now what?" Lacy opened her mouth to speak but stopped, looking at the Carlton house. "What is it?" Sam asked.

Lacy reached in her pocket and pulled out the picture Lucas had drawn. She finally figured out what it was. It was the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." She said, showing them the picture. "We need to go see Lucas."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said as the four stood in her foyer.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean said. "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam said. "We think something's happening out there."

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go." Lacy said. "But if you think there's even a _possibility_ that something else could be going on here, please let Dean talk to your son." Andrea looked between the three before nodding her head, leading them upstairs. When they got upstairs, the door to Lucas' room was open, and he was coloring on the ground.

Dean slowly entered the room. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" He asked, kneeling beside the boy. "You know, I, uh, Lacy and I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Lucas kept coloring, picture of red bicycles spread out around him.

"You're scared. It's okay." Dean said. "I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too." Lacy felt the tears start to fall as Dean said this, grabbing Sam's arm. "I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too." Lucas stopped coloring and looked at Dean, then Lacy. He handed Dean a picture. "Thanks, Lucas."

* * *

Lacy held the picture up so Sam could see it as Dean drove the Impala. "Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean told them.

"There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Lacy said.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right, we got another house to find." Sam replied.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

Lacy looked at the picture. "I bet there's less than a thousand of these churches around here." Dean nodded and looked back at the road.

"You know, um..." Sam started. "What you said about Mom...You never told me that before."

Dean sighed. "It's no big deal." He looked over at Sam then back at the road. "Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?"

* * *

The three found the church and the house in Lucas' picture. Lacy knocked on the door of the house, and an older woman answered. "We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—" She said. "—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." The woman, Mrs. Sweeney sighed and lead them inside.

"No sweetheart. Not for a very long time." She said. "Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now. The police never—_I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying."

Dean glanced at Sam and Lacy, remembering what Bill Carlton had said. "Did he disappear from here?" Dean asked. "I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." Mrs. Sweeney said. Lacy looked around the house and saw a picture of two boys on the mirror. She turned it around.

"Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy." She read. "We need to get back to the Carlton house."

* * *

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean asked.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Lacy said.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

"What if Bill killed him?"

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean said, pulling the Impala up to the Carlton house. The three got out and began walking towards the house, when the sound of an engine caught their attention. The three ran around back and saw Mr. Carlton taking his boat out onto the lake. They ran for the dock.

"Mr. Carlton!" Dean yelled, trying to get his attention. "You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam and Lacy both yelled. Bill ignored them, not looking back. The water under his boat began to rise and move, when suddenly the boat was flipped over, dragging Bill and the boat under the water.

* * *

"Do you really think we should be getting the Sheriff involved?" Lacy asked as the three walked towards the Sheriff station. "If this is supernatural, we don't need to involve anyone."

"Yeah, but do you want more people walking into that lake?" Sam asked, reaching for the door.

"Hello officers." The three turned seeing Jake walk up. "What can I do for you?"

"Bill Carlton is dead." Dean replied. "I know it sounds crazy, but something in the lake dragged his boat down."

Jake looked around. "Come inside." The four entered the station and were greeted by Andrea and Lucas.

"Lacy, Sam, Dean." Andrea said, standing. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So now you're on a first-name basis?" Jake asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner." She replied, motioning to a bag of food.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." Lacy looked over at the little boy, who looked up at her at the same time. Lucas whimpered and ran over to Dean and Lacy, grabbing their arms.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Lacy asked.

"Lucas." Dean said as Andrea walked over to the three.

"Lucas." Andrea said, trying to pull the whimpering boy off them.

"Lucas, it's okay." Lacy kneeled down, stroking the boys face. "It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Andrea pulled Lucas away from the two and lead him outside, not taking his eyes off Dean and Lacy.

Dean and Lacy looked after the boy, feeling the pain in his eyes. They heard a groan and thud, leading them to enter the Sheriff's office. "Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean relied.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service? That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two."

"See, now, we can explain that."

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam replied.

"That's the one I'd pick."

* * *

"Green." Lacy looked up from the picture Lucas drew. Sam was looking at Dean and the green light in front of them. "Light's green." Dean looked at Sam, then Lacy in the rearview, before turning right. "Uh, the interstate's the other way."

"I know." Dean said.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam said.

"I'm not so sure."

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?"

"Because Lucas was really scared." Lacy said, obviously reading Dean's mind.

"That's what this is about?" Sam asked, looking at the two.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean said. Sam chuckled and looked between Dean and Lacy.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked Dean as the three walked up to the Barr house. "It's pretty late, man."

Dean rang the doorbell, and just as he did, Lucas opened the door, panic painted across his face. "Lucas?" Dean asked. Lucas turned and took off running.

"Lucas!" Lacy called and the three took off after him. They climbed the stairs after Lucas, water pouring down them from the bathroom door. Lucas pounded on the door, but Dean pushed him over to Sam and Lacy as he kicked down the door. Dean grabbed Lucas while Sam and Lacy ran over to the tub.

Lacy and Sam both reached into the tub, trying to find Andrea. They found her and grabbed on, struggling to get her out, even with the both of them pulling. Lacy and Sam groaned and struggled until Andrea finally started coming to the surface. Lacy let go and Sam wrapped his arms around Andrea, covering up her naked form, falling on the ground as he pulled her out. Lacy sighed and leaned against the bathtub. Dean uncovered Lucas and began walking into the bathroom, when Lacy felt a hand grab her arm. She felt herself being jerked into the tub, her upper half being pulled in.

She struggled under the water, feeling the being pulling her down. She began losing her breath and stopped struggling. Lacy began closing her eyes, when two strong arms grabbed her, before everything went dark.

* * *

A light hit Lacy, as her eyes flew open. She flipped onto her side, water spewing from her mouth. She felt a hand rubbing her back as she coughed up the last of the water. She turned to see who was with her, Dean sitting beside her. "Thought I lost you there for a second." He said, bringing her close to him.

"I thought I was gone." Lacy said. She looked around the bathroom. "Where's Sam?"

"He took Andrea and Lucas away. They were freaked out, and I didn't think Lucas watching he try to revive you would have helped any."

"Yeah, good call." Lacy said, and began to sit up. Dean helped her slowly, the two standing. "I wonder if Andrea will let me borrow a shirt." She asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the fact that her white shirt was now see-through.

"I think you look great." Dean said with a smirk. Lacy hit his chest and scoffed.

"Don't objectify me."

Lacy rubbed the towel against her head, coming out of Andrea's bathroom in a brand new shirt. She walked over to Dean who was looking through her old photo albums. "What are you doing?" Lacy asked. Dean turned to look at her.

"Investigating." He said. He pulled out a scrapbook, "Jake – 12 years old" written on the cover. He began flipping through it and stopped. He and Lacy looked at the picture. It was of Explorer Troop 37. He closed the book and the two walked into the kitchen where Andrea and Sam were.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked Andrea, placing the scrapbook on the table.

"What?" Andrea asked. She looked at the picture. "Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

"Chris Barr's drowning." Dean said, looking at Sam and Lacy. "The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff."

"Bill _and_ the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Lacy said.

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked, confused. "My dad—what are you talking about?" Dean turned, spotting Lucas starring out the window.

"Lucas?" Dean asked, calling to him. Lucas continued staring.

"Lucas, what is it?" Lacy asked. Lucas got up and walked out the door, going outside. The four got up and followed him.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called after him. After a while, Lucas stopped and looked down at the ground, then up at Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean told Andrea. Andrea nodded and grabbed Lucas, going back to the house.

The boys went to grab shovels, while Lacy remained to make sure they had the right spot. She slowly began digging through the dirt with her hands not wanting to wait. The boys returned and took over, Sam hitting something minutes later. They all reached down to dig with their hands, finding a red bicycle.

"Peter's bike." Sam said.

"Who are you?" The trio turned, seeing Jake standing there, a gun in his hand.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam, said. The boys dropped their shovels and they stood.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.

"What happened?" Dean asked. "You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

"Dad!" The three turned, seeing Andrea running up to them.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Lacy said. "It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam said.

"Listen to yourselves, all three of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean said. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

"No. Don't listen to them." Jake said. "They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Something tried to drown me and Lacy. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake turned to her. "Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone." Jake looked away. "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank." He paused. "Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you." Dean said. "We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now."

Lacy looked around, knowing Lucas would be close by. That's when she saw him walking towards the lake. "Lucas!" She yelled and took off running, the others following.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled, catching up to Lacy.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea told him. They came into view of the lake and that's when they saw Lucas get pulled under. Lacy quickly removed her jacket as she ran, diving off the dock to get the young boy. There were to other splashes from under the water, Dean and Sam joining her.

After a few seconds, she came back up, the same time as the boys. "Sam? Lacy?" Dean asked. They both shook their heads and went back under. They came back up again, this time seeing Jake had joined them in the water.

"Jake, no!" Lacy yelled.

"Just let it be over!" Jake yelled. And that's when he got pulled under and was gone.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea yelled. Sam and Dean dived under again, this time, Sam coming back up alone. He looked at Lacy and shook his head, Andrea hysterical.

Not seconds later, Dean resurfaced, Lucas in his arms. Lacy swam over to them as fast as she could and helped Dean get the boy to the dock. He wasn't moving.

* * *

The next morning, the three checked out of their motel, putting all their things back in the Impala. Dean opened the door and threw his duffel in, slamming the door. "Hey." Lacy started, putting a hand on his arm. "Look, we're not gonna save everybody."

"I know." Dean said, putting a hand on her's.

"Sam, Dean." The three turned and looked, seeing Andrea and Lucas walking up to them.

"Hey." Dean said, he and Lacy giving them both a smile.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea motioned to the tray in Lucas' hand. "Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked.

"Of course." Lacy said, smiling.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said and he and the boy walked back to the Impala. Sam, Lacy, and Andrea watched as the walked away.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea said.

"Andrea, we're sorry." Lacy said.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Lacy and Sam nodded and the three walked over to the Impala.

Andrea leaned over the door and kissed Dean. He was surprised and it took him a minute before he scratched his head and walked around the driver's side. "Sam, Lacy, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Lacy sighed and pulled Lucas in for a hug before climbing into the back seat. The three smiled at the mom and son before Dean pulled out and headed for the highway, their next case awaiting.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I haven't really had the chance to write an update. **

**If anyone has a tumblr, I made one called fandomimagines17 where I want to start doing one-shots and take requests. Please check it out if you can. Hope you guys enjoy! :) **


End file.
